


Soft Makkachin

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Makkachin, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Dogs, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Makkachin Lives, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Makkachin when Viktor first got her + Makkachin and Viktor in the present





	Soft Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft Viktor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453877) by [doodeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline). 



> I once saw a fanart that was so cute that I wanted to know what Viktor may've been looking at

 


End file.
